List of Kenichi: The Mightiest Disciple chapters
'' volume 1 as released by Shogakukan on August 8, 2002 in Japan.]] This is a list of chapters for the manga History's Strongest Disciple Kenichi by Syun Matsuena. The manga is currently serialized in Shōnen Sunday and as of July 2010, 38 tankōbon compiling the 358 first chapters have been released. The first volume was published on August 8, 2002, and the latest on May 19, 2010.. The series is licensed in France by Kurokawa. __TOC__ Volume list | ISBN = 978-4-09-126571-5 | ChapterList = * 001. "The High School Girl Who Is Like An Assassin" * 002. "The Big Incident" * 003. "Defense For Now" * 004. "Hidden Meaning" * 005. "From Defense To Assault" * 006. "Go To That Place" * 007. "Ryozanpaku Dojo" }} | ISBN = 978-4-09-126572-2 | ChapterList = * 008. "He Becomes The Disciple" * 009. "There's No Time!" * 010. "The Face I Don't Wish To See" * 011. "Sakaki Sensei" * 012. "The First Blow" * 013. "Weightless" * 014. "The Fight's Inferno!" * 015. "Honoka's Price" * 016. "The Dream" * 017. "Get Caught In The Neigborhood!" }} | ISBN = 978-4-09-126573-9 | ChapterList = * 018. "Are You Just Going To Leave" * 019. "Small Seedling" * 020. "Genius Of Weaponry" * 021. "I Stand Corrected" * 022. "Pink Coloured Muscles" * 023. "Appachai's Training" * 024. "Now, Dodge!" * 025. "Sakaki's Worry" * 026. "Takeda's Scheme" }} | ISBN = 978-4-09-126574-6 | ChapterList = * 027. "In The Ring!" * 028. "Takeda's Past" * 029. "Consolation!" * 030. "The Race Track And Families" * 031. "The Fate Of Maskman" * 032. "A New Opponent" * 033. "Freedom" * 034. "A New Killing Medthod" * 035. "An Ally Appears!" }} | ISBN = 978-4-09-126575-3 | ChapterList = * 036. "Shady Plans" * 037. "The Plans For My Disciple" * 038. "Hot Springs" * 039. "The Nosy Honoka" * 040. "The Search" * 041. "Rapid Fall In Ranking" * 042. "Aim For The Blind Spot" * 043. "Dojo Hunting" * 044. "Best Disciple" }} | ISBN = 978-4-09-126576-0 | ChapterList = * 045. "To Horinji Island" * 046. "Escape" * 047. "Someone You Know" * 048. "8 Fist Heroes" * 049. "Mophead Conclusion" * 050. "Skills Training" * 051. "Trace The Call!" * 052. "Kisara's Skill" * 053. "Niishira!!" }} | ISBN = 978-4-09-126577-7 | ChapterList = * 054. "The Rise Of Haruo" * 055. "House Of Youkai" * 056. "Juliet!" * 057. "A Flash Of Melancholy" * 058. "Found Out" * 059. "Can't Pass Here!" * 060. "Pierro" * 061. "Hermit's True Appearance!" * 062. "Fist Of Strength" }} | ISBN = 978-4-09-126578-4 | ChapterList = * 063. "Mountain Training Begins!" * 064. "The Difference Is Tactics" * 065. "The Talent Of Hard Work" * 066. "Master Ba's Motive" * 067. "The Chinatown Conspiracy" * 068. "Blood Relative" * 069. "Thanks" * 070. "Shinpuku Rengou Formation!" * 071. "Battle Of Deception" }} | ISBN = 978-4-09-126579-1 | ChapterList = * 072. "Niijima Vs The Zombie" * 073. "Because He's A Bad Friend" * 074. "Night Of The Living Dead" * 075. "Drink The Whole Thing" * 076. "The-Zero Be At Attack" * 077. "Fierce Fight Home Visit! Part 1" * 078. "Fierce Fight Home Visit! Part 2" * 079. "Until Its Worn Out!!" * 080. "The Face is Nice!!" * 081. "Big Brother" }} | ISBN = 978-4-09-126580-7 | ChapterList = * 082. "Crash" * 083. "Akisame's Wager" * 084. "Hermit's Cross" * 085. "The Fist" * 086. "Kensei" * 087. "Take Him!!" * 088. "Bloody Battle of Exhaustion!!" * 089. "Path of the Hermit" }} | ISBN = 978-4-09-127151-8 | ChapterList = * 090. "The Stray Novice" * 091. "The Man From Ryouzampaku" * 092. "Lets Believe in Our Masters!!" * 093. "My Finishing Move Is" * 094. "Miu-chan, Upset" * 095. "Fierce Fight - Triangle Relationship" * 096. "Poolside Spirit" * 097. "Fight Skillfully" * 098. "Terror of the Sumo Ring" }} | ISBN = 978-4-09-127152-5 | ChapterList = * 099. "Pride of the Ring" * 100. "Teacher vs Disciple" * 101. "See You in the Alley" * 102. "Two For One" * 103. "Tag Me In" * 104. "Mouse Flare" * 105. "The Owner of Yourself!" * 106. "The Old Tale of the Elder" * 107. "The Cherry Giving Giant!" }} | ISBN = 978-4-09-127153-2 | ChapterList = * 108. "Fierce Battle on the High Seas!" * 109. "Secret Technique..." * 110. "Battle Plan H" * 111. "A Visit from Father!" * 112. "A Father's Punch" * 113. "Days of Peace" * 114. "Meeting Place" * 115. "True Strength Revealed!" * 116. "Seikuken" }} | ISBN = 978-4-09-127154-9 | ChapterList = * 117. "Elder in Action!" * 118. "Hunger Strikes" * 119. "Outdoor Survival at its Worst" * 120. * 121. "The Limiter" * 122. "Escape From Death" * 123. "Party...Heaven and Earth" * 124. "The Hunt for Shinpaku Begins" * 125. "Run Away Niigima" }} | ISBN = 978-4-09-127155-6 | ChapterList = * 126. "Requiem" * 127. "That Guy's Ideals!" * 128. "Dance...Kisara!" * 129. "Nijima's Will" * 130. "Revolution" * 131. "Quick Turn for the Worse" * 132. "Battle Places!" * 133. "Excitement and Stubbornness" * 134. "Exterminating Evil" }} | ISBN = 978-4-09-127156-3 | ChapterList = * 135. "Battle of the Aces" * 136. "The One Who Deceives" * 137. "The Invisible Spear" * 138. "Meeting" * 139. "Nice Dodge, Kenichi!" * 140. "Ryozanpaku's Rhythm" * 141. "That Day" * 142. "It's Time" * 143. "Result of the Promise" }} | ISBN = 978-4-09-127157-0 | ChapterList = * 144. "One's Own Strength" * 145. "Business" * 146. "Assassin of Beauty" * 147. "Master Train" * 148. "Battle of the Twin Towers" * 149. "Interesting Disciple" * 150. "Well Then, Let's Do Our Best" * 151. "Gentle Legend" * 152. "Shigure's Reasons" }} | ISBN = 978-4-09-127158-7 | ChapterList = * 153. "Hitogiri Bouchou" * 154. "He is Awkward" * 155. "As a Father" * 156. "Your Name Is" * 157. "The Flower within Yami" * 158. "Meeting Again" * 159. "The Fight's Presence" * 160. "The Assassin's Power" * 161. "The Disciple's Arrival" }} | ISBN = 978-4-09-120048-8 | ChapterList = * 162. "Ghostly Attack" * 163. "The Battle's Stance" * 164. "The Flower Garden's Tears" * 165. "The-Master Missile" * 166. "A Master and a Father" * 167. "The Nine Shadow Fists" * 168. "Worrying Youngsters" * 169. "Step into the Darkness" * 170. "A Special Day" }} | ISBN = 978-4-09-120348-9 | ChapterList = * 171. "Found Wings" * 172. "Don't Go!!" * 173. "God of Destruction Lives Under a Bridge" * 174. "The Gong of a Battle" * 175. "Soldier of Darkness" * 176. "Perfect Mission" * 177. "Master Trap" * 178. "The Battlefield is Ryouzanpaku" * 179. "Impossible Analysis" }} | ISBN = 978-4-09-120437-0 | ChapterList = * 180. "All Out War" * 181. "The Lure on Top of the Snow" * 182. "Desperate Fight on Snow" * 183. "The King of the Snow Field" * 184. "The Declaration in the Blizzard" * 185. "Determination to Fight to the Death" * 186. "The Night of Revolution" * 187. "The Will of the King" * 188. "Tragic Disciple" }} | ISBN = 978-4-09-120625-1 | ChapterList = * 189. "Who is Number 1" * 190. "Proof of Strength" * 191. "Master Children" * 192. "Everyone's Here" * 193. "Things I Am Capable Of" * 194. "Knifes Swords And My Fists" * 195. "Diamond And Clay" * 196. "Invitation Letter" * 197. "Meaning Of An Adventure" }} | ISBN = 978-4-09-120699-2 | ChapterList = * 198. "Cross the Line" * 199. "Paradise" * 200. "Shinpaku Alliance Taking Control" * 201. "Night of Determination" * 202. "Continued Battle" * 203. "The Will of Defeat" * 204. "Takeda, Jump!" * 205. "Fight to the Death" * 206. "Fierce Butterfly" * 207. "Lightning Lady" }} | ISBN = 978-4-09-121022-7 | ChapterList = * 208. "Courage Controlling Technique" * 209. "I Am The Super Teenager!" * 210. "The 3 Greatest Martial Arts" * 211. "A Different Battle to the Death" * 212. "The True Meaning of 2 vs 3!" * 213. "The Power of Friendship" * 214. "Fierce Taichi" * 215. "Flowing Water Head Butt" * 216. "Secret Move of Hatred" * 217. "After Struggling Through" }} | ISBN = 978-4-09-121076-0 | ChapterList = * 218. "For the Sake of Getting Stronger" * 219. "The Messenger from Yami" * 220. "Violet Moon" * 221. "The Man of Misfortune" * 222. "Fallen Wings" * 223. "A Fight During the Crucial Moment" * 224. "Each of Their Attacks" * 225. "Show Time" * 226. "Showing Off..." * 227. "Bitter Memories" }} | ISBN = 978-4-09-121186-6 | ChapterList = * 228. "A New Deal" * 229. "The Appropriate Martial Arts" * 230. "The Mysterious... Hell" * 231. "Garyuu x 2 =" * 232. "Awakening from Beyond" * 233. "Superme Teachings" * 234. "Result of the Sparring" * 235. "Our Bond" * 236. "Descend of Friendship" * 237. "Plan Failed" }} | ISBN = 978-4-09-121225-2 | ChapterList = * 238. "Nirvana no Canon" * 239. "Invincible Siegfried" * 240. "Kisara's Will" * 241. "Yomi - Asamiya Ryuuto" * 242. "The Kuremisago" * 243. "Source of Movements" * 244. "Ray of Hope" * 245. "Winner of the Brawl" * 246. "Beginning of a Tragedy" * 247. "Fists of Fury" }} | ISBN = 978-4-09-121297-9 | ChapterList = * 248. "The Great Raid" * 249. "The Person I Made a Promise With" * 250. "Direct Teaching" * 251. "Fortuna's Counterattack" * 252. "Dance with the Superhumans" * 253. "Fortuna, Master Class" * 254. "Concert of Friendship" * 255. "Shinpaku Alliance Gathered" * 256. "Combined Strength" * 257. "Awakening" }} | ISBN = 978-4-09-121389-1 | ChapterList = * 258. "Ryusui Seikuken" * 259. "Martial Arts Without Feelings" * 260. "Test Subject" * 261. "Ryusui Seikuken's True Meaning" * 262. "Disciples Of 2 Masters" * 263. "The Result of the Death Match" * 264. "Flight Towards Freedom" * 265. "Return of the Winners" * 266. "Kajima Satomi" * 267. "New Semester New Enemies" }} | ISBN = 978-4-09-121450-8 | ChapterList = * 268. "Enlightenment Of The Satsujin Ken" * 269. "Yomi in High School" * 270. "Fist of Destruction, Alexander Gaidar" * 271. "Determination as a Martial Artist" * 272. "Night of the Super Masters" * 273. "Complete the Mission" * 274. "Quality of a Disciple" * 275. "Bond Between Master and Disciple" * 276. "Capability Of A Disciple" * 277. "United We Stand" }} | ISBN = 978-4-09-121508-6 | ChapterList = * 278. "In the Same Boat" * 279. "Battle on the Horse" * 280. "House of Battle" * 281. "The Person Wo Knows About Weak Points" * 282. "Terror! The Killing Fist" * 283. "Seed of Terror" * 284. "Rules Your World" * 285. "Pick Up Your Sword!" * 286. "The Man of Tsubanari" * 287. "Armguards of Determination" }} | ISBN = 978-4-09-121589-5 | ChapterList = * 288. "Fear Detector" * 289. "Blade of Condolence" * 290. "The Unforgivable Person" * 291. "Heart and Blade Become One" * 292. "The Blade that Cannot be Broken" * 293. "Return of the Soldiers!!" * 294. "In the Same Boat" * 295. "Mountain Unit" * 296. "Begin the Operation" * 297. "Forceful Breakthrough!!" }} | ISBN = 978-4-09-121893-3 | ChapterList = * 298. "Summoning Flute of the Demon" * 299. "Undercover Man" * 300. "Vs Mission" * 301. "Ultimate Partnership" * 302. "The Evolutionary Mankind" * 303. "Determination of a Fight to Death" * 304. "Decision of the Master and His Disciple" * 305. "The Lingering Sound of Victory" * 306. "Things the Eye Cannot See" * 307. "Worst Mismatch" * 308. "Fighting in My Own Way" }} | ISBN = 978-4-09-121693-9 | ChapterList = * 309. "Omen of Oncoming Catastrophe" * 310. "Crucial Situation" * 311. "Attack Trail Fight" * 312. "Death God of the Underground Muay Tahi" * 313. "To Each His Own" * 314. "Troublemaker" * 315. "True Self" * 316. "A Small Change" * 317. "The Best Training" * 318. "Underground Boxing" }} | ISBN = 978-4-09-121730-1 (normal ed.) ISBN 978-4-09-159066-4 (limited ed.) | ChapterList = * 319. "The Biggest Weakness" * 320. "Tenacity Towards Victory" * 321. "Full Power" * 322. "Moustaches and Bonds" * 323. "Good Fortune Comes to Those Who Smile!" * 324. "Their Respective Intentions" * 325. "The Sinister Party" * 326. "Things That Should be Protected" * 327. "Master March" * 328. "Full of Openings" }} | ISBN = 9784091220264 | ChapterList = * 329. "Angry Masters" * 330. "Timer Activated" * 331. "Can't Hold Back" * 332. "On Top of the Sea" * 333. "Entertainer" * 334. "Finale" * 335. "Get Stronger!" * 336. "Normal Girl" * 337. "The Long Awaited Chance" * 338. "Proposal" }} | ISBN = 9784091221476 | ChapterList = * 339. "A Counter Strategy" * 340. "The Theory Of Development" * 341. "The Wall to Overcome" * 342. "The Sprouts of Effort" * 343. "The Strength of His Balance" * 344. "The Day Before the Fight" * 345. "Slow Starter" * 346. "The Seeds of Fear" * 347. "Trump Card" * 348. "Korui Nuki" }} | ISBN = 9784091222954 | ChapterList = *349. "Commence the Break In" *350. "Rescue Mission" *351. "Goodbye" *352. "Tanimoto Natsu" *353. "True Form" *354. "Death Match" *355. "Yomi, The Decider" *356. "The Promise Made To Honoka" *357. "Kenichi's Choice" *358. "The Weapon User And The Unarmed Division" }} Chapters not yet in tankōbon format These chapters have yet to be published in a tankōbon volume. * 359. "Red Feather Sword" * 360. "The Struggle For Excellent Swords" * 361. "Setsunamaru Vs Akabanetou" * 362. "And A Hero Comes Along" * 363. "Local Battle" * 364. "The Real Masters" * 365. "Kushinada's Juujutsu" * 366. "Unfortunate Words" * 367. "Power To Face It" * 368. "Level-Up?" * 369. "Tanaka Tsutomu" * 370. "Interdisciplinary Sparring Match" * 371. "Two Similar Fighters" * 372. "Anti-Weapon Battle" * 373. "The United" * 374. "Weapons, Face Off!!" * 375. "All Out War" * 376. "An Unexpected Obstacle" * 377. "Cut Down" * 378. "A Disciple of the Armed Division" * 379. "Kugatchi Style Jou-Jutsu" * 380. "House Arrest" * 380.5. "Gaiden" * 381. "Reaction" * 382. "To Okinawa* * 383. "Anxious Friends" * 384. "Front-On Attack" * 385. "Base Invasion" * 386. "Battles On All Fronts" * 387. "Shigure vs The Lance of the West" * 388. "Ma vs Akisame" * 389. "Akisame vs The Spear Of The East" * 390. "Ma vs Kyoken no Izayoi" References External links * Category:Lists of manga volumes and chapters